


Always

by AliyahIceQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliyahIceQueen/pseuds/AliyahIceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging out together, Jean asks Marco if he ever regrets joining the Military Police. Jean sometimes felt regretful, and ends up talking to Marco about why he does. Marco ends up cheering Jean up, like he always does, and lets him know that he's going to make it. They promise that they'll both survive. Together.</p><p>Jean wasn't expecting that promise to be broken.</p><p>The next day, Marco's entire left half had been eaten by a titan. Therefore, he died.</p><p>A month later, Jean finally returns to the last place he had a happy moment with Marco: when they promised they would both survive through this chaos they called their lives. Jean reminisces over the times he's had with Marco. He vows he'll rid the world of titans for Marco, and make sure his death wasn't meaningless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195352) by TheAlchemicFox. 



> I wrote this a while back, SOOOOOOOO... yea. xD
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to kill your emotions even more, listen to this in a seperate tab...: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTo29t1gqmE
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)

"Do you ever regret it?"  
  
The weather was clear for once, no clouds, no rain, no titans trying to devour our souls. Just... an average peaceful day. Huh. Well, that doesn't happen very often. Maybe we just got lucky and the world decided to give us a break from grief and stress. Of course, we don't get luck that often here either...  
  
I honestly couldn't care less, though. At least I can finally have a normal day with Marco.  
  
"What, being your friend? Yup, all the time..." Marco said, grinning.  
  
"Wow!" I laughed. "You know, everyone thinks you're, like, 'sweet, shy Marco', but you're kinda just a dick..."  
  
Marco laughed along with me before I continued. "No... I meant joining the Military..." I sighed.  
  
Marco shook his head. "No... I always wanted a chance to do something good... This seemed like the best option...".  
  
I stayed silent for a few seconds before replying to Marco's answer. "I...do...sometimes... Regret it, I mean...".  
  
"You do?" Marco stared at me, almost as if he was shocked by my answer. _'Damn it, he doesn't hate me now, does he? I might have just screwed up...'_  
  
"Yeah..." I looked at the ground to avoid Marco's gaze, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. "I mean, I don't know... It's just... joining the Military just always seemed like the only option..." I looked back at my friend, only I was staring at his freckles instead of his eyes. "My family doesn't have a family trait I can inherit...so... it's kinda like... either joining the Military or... some shitty construction job... Basically, whatever I can find."  
  
Marco looked down at his boots. _Crap. I might have actually upset him... I need to say something else!_  
  
"I mean, I wasn't lying when I said that I joined to have, like, a safe and cushy job within the inner wall!" At first I thought I had made it worse, but out of the corner of my eye, I caught Marco smirking at me. _Good. He doesn't seem as pissed off as I thought he would be._ "But... I don't know."  
  
After a split moment of silence, I laugh. "I mean, not all of us can be as noble as you, Saint Marco!" I joke.  
  
"Ha!", Marco laughs. I've always loved hearing his laugh. It's the one thing I can't help but smile at. Marco shook his head, still laughing. But he quickly went back to his solemn expression. "You know, Jean... I meant what I said the other day. 'You're not the strongest soldier'...".  
  
"Yea!" I rolled my eyes. "I got that the first time! Thanks, Marco!".  
  
Marco chuckles. "Let me finish!", he says. "What I mean is, you're not the strongest soldier, but you're smart and you understand the weak. And, not all of us can be as determined as Eren or as clever as Armin... But... I truly believe that if any of us could make it, it'd be you."  
  
I stare at Marco. _Is he serious? Me?_ I smile.  
  
"Yea?", I ask.  
  
"Yea!", he replies, with that dorky little smile of his plastered on his face. I laugh. What did I ever do to deserve Marco as a friend?  
  
_And you know what? Maybe I could make it. But so would he._  
  
"You know, if you stay by my side, Marco... I think I could make it, too."  
  
Marco laughs a bit. "I'll **always**  be with you, Jean...".  
  
"I know, Marco..."  
  
-+-  
  
_How long has it been... since... he left...?_ It's only been about a month. I held his blood-stained Military Police badge in my hands, as if his soul still remained in it. And maybe it did. Maybe as long as I had this, he would be with me...  
  
I smile as tears fill my eyes. _No_. I don't need an old badge to remember him. My heart holds all the memories of him that I will ever need. I wipe away the tears right before Eren Jaeger comes around the corner of the building.  
  
"Hey, Horseface! Captain's looking for you!" he says.  
  
I look up at him, hoping there wasn't any redness remaining in my eyes from crying. "Uh, yea... uh... alright, I'll... just give me a second, I'll be right there."  
  
He looks at me, confused. _Shit. Did my stammering let him know I was upset?_ "What were you doing anyways?". _Most likely._  
  
I quickly grabbed my jacket from the top of the fence and slipped it on. Only now, instead of bearing the Military Police symbol on it, it had the Wings of Freedom. That's right. I joined the Scout Regiment. I'll continue Marco's goal for him. He wanted a chance to do something good, but he never lived long enough to see the results of his actions. No way am I letting his kindness die with him. "Just...uh, just giving myself a pep-talk for tomorrow! Come on, before Captain gets pissed..."  
  
As we walk towards Captain Levi's office, I think of all the great times I had with Marco. Everything we shared with each other. Our feelings towards each other. All the jokes, stories, and memories we shared together.  
  
_I'll exterminate all the titans for you. I'll make sure your death meant something, Marco. I'll make sure everyone knows that the reason they are free from the titans' reign..._  
  
**_Is because of you._**

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of TheAlchemicFox's skit! :D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0vxvhKIhCM


End file.
